Alex's Contest Chronicles
Alex Contest Chronicles 'is a Pokemon FanFiction published by me, TopCoordinatorAlex on FanFiction.net is started on October 29,2011 and it is still going strong. Plot ' Kanto Arc : Spoiler Alert It all started on Alex's 15 birthday and he recieved his first Pokemon, Bulbasaur and he choose to go on a journey to become TopCoordinator on his way he meets a Chimchar in a lake that is about to drown and he chooses to save him. He then bumps into an old friend Jason and Jason has an Egg. Later on durring their conversation the egg starts to glow which means that it was close to hatching they dashed for the Pokecenter and as the egg hatches Nurse Joy accidentaly hands Alex the newly-hatched Pokemon; Eevee, and Jason decides to leave the pokemon in his care and he leaves because his mother had gotten a new job in Hoenn. As his Pokemon were being brought out from being healed Alex realises that his old rival-crush from pre-school was working at the PokeCenter, Ursula and afterwards she was going to be getting her Pokemon from Professor Oak and she was going to start her journey. He later catches a Caterpie adding him to his party. Later on he meets a guy named Maxi Stuwart and they have a battle durring the battle his (Alex) Caterpie evolves into a Metapod and is left defenceless so he switches him out but he ends up switching him back in because Chimchar fainted. He then evolved once again but this time to save Eevee from an severe combo-attack and learned Protect and Silver Wind in the process giving Alex the win Maxi then left and gave Alex some Revives and Super Potions. Later on that day Alex's Pokemon show that they have learned new moves but could not show them because they were defeated Bulbasaur learned how to do Energy Ball and Eevee showed that he knew Iron Tail but could not fully do the move due to its tail not being fully developed. The next day Eevee helped Alex catch a new Pokemon (revealed to be Staravia) as they go through a cave that can take them straight to Lavender Town (Rock Tunnel) Eevee then falls into a deep hole and Alex goes in as well. As they look for a way out they are bombarded with angry Pokemon that live in the cave they spend a day and then some minutes. They finally make it out and reach Lavender Town with a new Pokemon(reveled to be Aron) and they bump into an old man on their way to the PokeCenter, Alex deposited the two pokemon that were not mentioned and he goes to but more items at the PokeMart and they go vist they old man like he said and he gives Alex words of wisdom that he could put to good use when he needed it the most. As he left Lavender Town he noticed that the rain stoped and a huge cloud was just hanging over the town. As he walked into the gate he bumped into a girl by the name of Diamond Lunarwind and she is an Coordinator as well and they had a conversation and a guy came inbetween them and bumped Alex to the ground Alex got upset and was ready to hurt him, but he calmed down. Diamond then directed him (Alex) to the Contest Hall were he could register for the contest he recieved a Kanto Contest Pass, two Ball Capsels, a Ribbon Case, and an envelop full of seals. Later that day he trained with Diamond and came up with some good combnations and Diamond gave him some advice that he could use or not. After that he went back to his room to find out that his Pokemon Contest Outfit had arrived. In Chapter 6 Alex entered his first Pokemon Contest came in 6th out of 7 advancing ot the next round, in Chapter 7 it is revealed the he has to battle Adrian, after a long battle Alex won his first Kanto Ribbon. In the next chapter, Alex meets Emile an inspiring Pokemon Breeder and he (Alex) catches a Munchlax and Emile wants to travel with Alex. The next Chapter, Chapter 8 Alex and Emile travel through the Cycling Road but a gang defeated them so they choose to go in the direction of the Scilence Bridge and they stopped at Fuschia City and they found out that some teeth are missing and a reward is up for grabs after a while of searching Emile found them and he was awarded with an egg in Chapter 10 the egg hatched into a Chinchou and the battle ended in a draw and Alex and Ethan was awarded a Golden medal. In Chapter 10 Alex entered the Chrysanthamum Island Contest and made it to the next round in the next Chapter Alex battled Ursula and won and in the process Chimchar evolved into Monferno giving Alex the ribbon, later that day Alex and Emile met a young lady by the mame of Misty Waterflower and she needed help finding her Psyduck. After serching for a while we've finally found it and they were finally re-united but Misty did not know what she should do with her life but she wanted to travel with Emile and I and we both accepted and now she travels with us and later on that night Misty explans how she saw a ship under water and then all you hear is something rumbling and water and it was a aircraft that had floted into the moon light and went away. Later on the next day it appeared again and Emile, Misty, and Alex went after it and Misty wanted to stop it with her Buizel but he did not want to listen so Alex called one of his hidden pokemon he caught a while back, Aron to stop the cars and they hopped on and road into the airship and while they we on board they snuck around and they found their pokemon Swablu and Staravia and a female Ralts. The alarms went off and grunts cornered Alex and Company but Alex defeted them with Mareep's Thunder but Alex had to face a Grunt named Attlia durring Aron had evolved into Lairon and defeated Muk. Hun had chose Banette to battle but Ralts took it out with Psychic and Ralts wanted to go with Alex so he caught it. Emile had then battled with Attila's Gliscor with his Swablu and won and evolved in the process to Altaria and learned Draco Meteor. Altaria used its new move to hit the Aircraft and it began to go crash down Altaria then took Alex and Misty to Wistera Town for Alex's next contest. Kanto Chapters in order *Chapter1-Alex's Main Voyage! *Chapter2-A Single Degree of Birth! *Chapter3-Viridian Forest! A Training Phase!! *Chapter4-More Rivals For Alex! Time for Intensive Pokémon Contest Training!! *Chapter5-Enter Pokémon Contest! Alex Contest Debut!! *Chapter6-The Second Round Rivalry Rumble! *Chapter7-Critical Situation! The Gluttonous Munchlax! *Chapter8- Half Across the World! *Chapter9-A Pokémon Safari Hunt! *Chapter10-The Bloom is on Bulbasaur! *Chapter11-A Chrysanthemum Appeal!(~) *Chapter12-Spontaneous Monferno!(~)(!) *Chapter13-A Fan-Favorite Appears! *Chapter14-Enter the Pokémon Hunter J! Pt.1 *Chapter15-Enter the Pokémon Hunter J! Pt.2 Currently in rotation It seems that Alex does not keep the same party at all times. Instead, he swaps his Pokémon with ones that are at Professor Oak. *Ivysaur (Female)-Given in Chapter 1 Evolved in Chapter 10 *Monferno (Male)-Caught Chapter 1 Evolved in Chapter 12 *Eevee (Male)- Recieved in Chapter 2 *Butterfree (Female) Caught in Chapter 2 Evolved in Chapter 3 *Staravia (Male) Caught in Chapter 3 *Lairon (Male)- Caught in Chapter 3 *Munchlax (Male)- Caught in Chapter 7 *Mareep (Female)- Caught in Chapter 9 *Lapras (Female)- Caught in Chapter 9 *Ralts (Female)-Caught in Chapter 15 Openings in Order * Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden * Colors by Flow Characters in order of appearance * Alex Williams- The main protagonist in this Fan-Fiction he is a go to guy with a dark past his dream is to be TopCoordinator. * Mom-Alex's Mom she was a Fourth Generation TopCoordinator, In her day now she is retired and is working as a mentor help Coordinators In-training. * Grandma-She was a Fifth Generation Coordinator not much in known * Brother- Alex's little brother not much is known. * Professor Oak- Kanto's Professor he studies the relationships between Pokémon and humans. * Jason- One of Alex's many friends since pre-school. * Ursula- Alex's crush/rival since preschool, she is starting her journey not much is known. * Maxi Stuwart- A guy who Alex battled not much is known but, his first Pokemon is an Kabuto he is also a Coordinator and his first ribbon was the Pewter City Ribbon. * Diamond Lunarwind- A nice but sometimes naive girl she is a Coordinator with a Dragonite. * Adrian- A guy who bumped into Alex and he is also a Coordinator he is very rude he tries to anger the opponent so they lose their cool. * Jessilina- She is a coordinator who mostly uses Poison type Pokemon she is quite good at what she does. * Kendra Anderson- Another Coordinator she is quite shy and when she speaks she speaks softly. * Emile - Alex's current traveling partner and he wants to be a Pokemon breeder. * Misty Waterflower- Alex's Second Traveling traveling partner but she does not know what she wants to be. * Attlia- J's Henchman and partnered with Hun * Hun - J's Henchman and partnered with Attlia * J- not much is known Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemon stories